


Something Short of Apology

by almostjulie



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostjulie/pseuds/almostjulie
Summary: Three kinds of fights, three kinds of forgiveness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ in 2007.
> 
> I can be found on [tumblr](https://starshipsandhighseas.tumblr.com/) if that's your thing.

**I. (When House is wrong)**

As a matter of pride, he won’t call Wilson first. 

The fact that he doesn’t pick up the phone the first five times _Wilson_ calls can be attributed completely to his being a stubborn ass. 

He answers the sixth call and and is privately grateful that Wilson starts in with a complaint about some mundane charting mishap rather than badgering him about their fight. Talking about it is unnecessary and embarrassing for them both; Wilson wouldn't have called unless he’d already forgiven him.

And things go back to what passes for normal until the next time he fucks everything up. 

**II. (When Wilson is wrong)**

Wilson would apologize to his wives with roses and chocolates and tentative touches. Often they forgave him; sometimes he found himself packing his bags. 

He apologizes to House with bruising kisses and half-moon fingernail marks left on the other man’s wrists -- more like the last flares of the argument than an apology. House responds in kind, but the important thing is that somewhere along the line there is forgiveness, even if it is never put to words. 

And things go back to normal, until the next time he tries to change House. Someday Wilson will learn that it’ll never happen. 

**III. (When they can't remember why they fought)**

They don’t talk for three days. On the fourth day, after no calls and no Wilson on his doorstep, House ignores the closed door and drawn blinds and barges into his office. “What’s your problem?”

Wilson doesn't look up. “You’re a jerk and I hate you.”

“You’re boring and girly. Want to have lunch?” 

“Are you buying?” Wilson asks, and the stalemate is nearly over. 

“Are you putting out later?”

Wilson sighs dramatically but puts aside his paperwork. House pays for lunch with a twenty pinched from Wilson’s wallet, and everything goes back to normal.


End file.
